Lonely Together
by Callie
Summary: A Gryfindor and a Slytherin in love...Kinda sad.


**Disclaimer**: Neither of these characters belongs to me. If found please return Jonathan to Hannah (SnakeEyesHannah). And Gabriel to Gracie (GPhoenix). I didn't make up Hogwarts…JK Rowling did. Lucky person gets all that money, dammit…

**Note**: I was looking through some old files, and I wanted to finish it. Yeah…It sucks. Don't hurt me, please. :(

Gabriel lay in her four posted bed, eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. Her legs were tucked up to her chest, and her hair was fanned out across the pillow like golden feathers. Her unblinking eyes were watery, as she thought of her friends.

Rea and Bri didn't know how lucky they were; having the one they loved in the same house as themselves. She could imagine Bri and Liam, sitting by the fire in the common-room, sharing private moments and talking. She sighed and twisted in her bed, thrashing around, trying to get comfortable, she was feeling desperately lonely in the cold dormitory.

And he wasn't there to comfort her. Which made everything so much more worse.

She remembered how it had felt, that time in his and the guy's room, lying with him holding her tightly, making her feel like a goddess. Shivering she envisioned his face behind her closed eyelids, how it lit up when he laid eyes on her, how he seemed to radiate happiness when he smiled.

Unaware, tears slipped out from her eyelids, and down her toned cheeks, dampening the fresh white pillow-case. Oh god…How she wanted him…

Using the excuse that he was studying, he was sat on his bed, surrounded by textbooks, stationery and notes. He held his head in his hands, able to hear Hunter and Rea talking and laughing in the common-room.

He leapt from his bed, and slammed the door, not wanting to hear them, especially when he was so jealous. Hunter and Rea could be with each other whenever they wanted, yet he and Gabriel…

He kicked a book which was lying on the floor, it sliding across the room, until it hit the bed post. Their times together were getting fewer and farther between, which pained him. He never saw her in classes, due to the fact he was a year older than her, and if they tried sitting together at dinner, or lunch, he could hear the whispers or people wondering why the hell they were sitting together. To their ignorant minds, they figured it was wrong for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be in love.

Raging, Jonathan felt like punching anyone who so much as stared at them. He kicked the wooden post of his bed, needed to concentrate his anger.

He longed to hold her again, kiss her, feel the way her silky hair felt when brushed against his skin. If it felt like this to him, it must've been also killing her. He felt like crying.

Gabriel curled up tighter, tucking her legs into her chest. She considered sending one of the girls a message, then thought better of it, not wanting to bother them. She wanted – no, she _needed_, Jonathan. The pillow was now damp with her tears. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tighter. Her chest now ached. She immersed herself in memories of him, memories of him holding her, kissing her. She felt shiver after shiver run down her spine.

It just wasn't fair.

Jonathan slid down the wall to the floor, shaking with rage. It wasn't fair…How come everything he wanted, Gabriel, he couldn't have?! Not properly at least. They should've been allowed to do whatever and wherever they liked.

"No. I've had enough." he said abruptly, getting to his feet and swiftly leaving the room, rushing down the stairs, and across the common-room. He ignored shouts from Rea, asking where he was going at this time.

He was walking along the corridor, taking wide strides, emerging from the dungeon stairs, and making his way up the floors. He eventually found his way to where Gabriel had told him the Gryffindor common-room was and waited until someone went in. He grabbed their arm, it was a fifth year.

"I need you to get Gabriel. Gabriel Diniz." he told them urgently.

"What?! It's gone eleven. Can't whatever wait until tomorrow?" they asked, annoyed.

"No! I need to talk to her, now." he told them, eyes glittery dangerously. They muttered and rolled their eyes and went in.

Collapsing against the wall, he waited, tapping his foot. He wished they'd hurry up. Every moment where he wasn't holding her, seemed to take a painful lifetime.

She was still thinking about him when someone entered the room.

"Gabriel…Gabriel? There's someone downstairs for you…A Slytherin." she muttered with venom in their voice, and poking her leg.

Her hopes were temporarily raised. No…It would just be Bri or Rea wanting to talk. She dragged herself from her bed, not bothering to hide her tear-stained cheeks. She wrapped a thin dressing gown round her body, and silently slipped downstairs. She wore no shoes or socks, and her hair hung limply.

Gabriel stepped outside and raised her eyes and head. Her aching heart skipped a beat when she saw Jonathan.

"Gabriel…" he started, locking her in a tight embrace. A tear spilled over his eyes as he slipped his arms under her dressing gown, and wrapped them round her waist. "I love you so much….I love you." he said, whispering it to the gently sobbing girl in his arms.

His arms were tightly clasped round her waist, a hand gently stroking her hair; he couldn't remember how much time had passed. Only thing that was going through and around his head was Gabriel, and that he was deeply in love with her.

"Gabriel?" he whispered in her ear, brushing back a thick strand of hair. She shifted a little, and turned to meet his eyes. He briefly forgot what he was to say, mesmerised by her eyes.

"Jonathan?" she said, voice sweet and calm.

"Sorry…I just wanted to tell you…" he started, then completely forgot, he pressed his lips against hers, engrossing himself in her. He pushed her hair back, sliding his hand underneath her shiny hair, and stroking her neck gently.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, indicating she needed air, and he reluctantly pulled back, still keeping close. She smiled at him, their lips brushing. "You wanted to tell me…Kiss?" she teased, grinning and kissing him again, short and sweetly.

"No…" he said, grinning and tugging her closer, wanting to completely lose himself in this girl. "I wanted to tell you something else…" he said.

Gabriel smiled and gently pressed her finger against his lips, a 'Shh' gesture. "I know you love me. I can feel it." she said, slipping her arms up to his neck, and wrapping them tightly there, as he stroked her back under her thin pyjamas.

He kissed her for a long time, enjoying her warmth. Everything about her he seemed to adore, the way her eyes seemed to glisten after they kissed, the way her hair feel on her shoulders, even the way she moved and gestured when she spoke – he loved it all. He never wanted to let her go.

As he thought that, his grip tightened and he pulled away from the kiss. "Gabriel..." he murmured the girl's name, sending shivers through her. "I love you…I really do." he told her, before slowly letting go, and taking her hands. "Come on…" he muttered, leading her backwards, to his common-room.

Only Liam and Bri were left down there now curled up on one of the sofas – sleeping. Gabriel looked round the room. "Jonathan…I can't be in here." she murmured, feeling her chest ache as he led her towards his dorm.

"I don't care…You're staying here tonight." he muttered to her, leading her up into his room. Hunter was asleep already, quietly sleeping with his arm hanging out the side of the bed.

Jonathan pressed a long finger against her pink lips, and cleared the books from his bed with a small spell. "Wait here…" he murmured, sitting her down on the bed. He left the room and came back a moment later, wearing a baggy t-shirt and old sweatpants.

Gabriel smiled from the bed and took his hands as he walked over, standing up. Their lips met in a long kiss, full of warmth and love. He moved his arms tightly round her waist, and put her on the bed again. She stretched out, smiling up at him, pulling the thin sheets over her.

He could pick out her thin outline, and he smiled, sliding into the bed next to her. He draw the curtains round the bed, and held her very tight, making sure she felt loved.

Rea entered the room the next morning, to meet Hunter for breakfast. She glanced at Jonathans bed, seeing waves of golden-brown hair. She smiled, and stepped a little closer to the bed, feeling happy as she saw Gabriel and Jonathan (two of her best friends), curled up in each others arms, smiles on their faces.

**Note**: Yeeeeep. :D So how'd you like it? Review me, baby. XD


End file.
